


Tidal Wave of Emotions

by Unsatisfied_Rooster



Series: Galra Shiro saves Keith [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Good Friends, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Marriage, Not A Fix-it Yet, Pining Keith (Voltron), Season 8, Shiro (Voltron) Being an Idiot, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 05:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17380166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unsatisfied_Rooster/pseuds/Unsatisfied_Rooster
Summary: Keith watches as the love of his life get married to another and prepares to leave.





	Tidal Wave of Emotions

**Author's Note:**

> This story will be continues as a series but first, we need some angst.
> 
> Also, this is my first fanfic ever on this site. Makes me nervous as hell UwU

Keith stood there watching, trying to maintain a smile on his face and not let his tears fall. “You may now kiss the groom.” the priest called out with a gentle smile on his old wrinkly face. Keith watched as Shiro grabbed Curtis’s hands oh-so gently and lean forward. He watched as Shiro’s lips brush against Curtis’s until they were fully encaptured. There were cheers and clapping from the rows of people, the fellow paladins being the loudest ones. The only one who wasn’t cheering was Keith’s mom, Krolia. She was staring at Keith, her eyes piercing through keith with a knowing stare. She could see inside Keith, read him like a book. It brought a small shiver to Keith’s back, feeling utterly exposed.

It was time for the reception, everyone fully relaxed and let loose. They deserved it in Keith’s opinion. Years of fighting a war, with so many losses and almost-death situations. They deserve years of rest. Just like how Shiro deserves someone to care for him like Curtis will. Keith shouldn’t be upset about it, Shiro found his happiness. Keith should be happy for him! After all, if Shiro is safe and happy, that should be enough for Keith. Shiro’s happiness is Keith’s happiness after all!...

“Keith, you’re crying.” Krolia stated as she sat next to him.

She wasn’t looking at him but instead watching the newly wedded couple slow dance on the floor. Keith was watching too, his heart aching. Krolia finally looked at him and grabbed his hand with a comforting grip, “Let’s go.” She said firmly. Keith didn’t argue with Krolia; He just nodded, wiped his stray tear, and stood up. “Can I say goodbye to my friends before we go?” he asked softly. Krolia nodded, because she knew that once Keith leaves; He won’t come back. Krolia rubbed his shoulder “I’ll be outside waiting for you. Take your time keith,” then Krolia paused, “..and Keith. You should go talk to him. You may regret not talking to him.”

Keith nodded, receiving a small pat on the shoulder from Krolia before she walked to the exit of the building. Keith’s stomach felt very uneasy, making him slightly nauseous. Keith looked around and saw the table where most of his friends were sitting in. Pidge was laughing at a joke Hunk must have made meanwhile Lance was just awkwardly laughing with them. Keith sighed out before he decided it was now and never. He walked over to the group with a half-assed smile on.

 

“Hey guys” Keith said as he stood behind Pidge.

Pidge turned over in her chair to look at Keith with a smile on her face. “Hey Keith! Thought you didn’t come to the party for a moment. We didn’t see you anywhere.” She said, before turning to Hunk as he coughed. “Yeah man, It would have been a bummer if you left.” Hunk said, looking at Keith. “Haha.. Yeah, a bummer… I was in another table with my mom. How are you guys enjoying the party?” Keith asked. “I’m liking it so far. Shiro really outdid himself with choosing the location.” Pidge sarcastically snickered out. “Who chooses a desert for a wedding?!”

“Hey now. I would have liked to be married in the desert. It’s home for some of us.” Keith scolded playfully before feeling a jab in his heart. ‘I would have loved to be married to Shiro in the desert.’ Keith thought bitterly. “I think it’s okay! I would have preferred to be married on a beach though.” Lance said with a bittersweet smile. Keith frowned before giving lance a smile of empathy, knowing the man lost someone dear to him. “Hey.. I bet she would have loved that.” Pidge said softly, reaching over to rub Lance’s arm. Lance was quiet for a moment before laughing softly. “Anyways,” Lance said as he looked at keith, “How are you enjoying the party?” he asked.

Keith’s smile fell a little before he recovered. “It’s.. That’s something I need to talk to you guys about. Actually.” He said. Pidge furrowed her eyebrows, “What’s up buddy?”

Keith wasn’t exactly someone who spoke about his feelings, but he knew that he was going to have to. “Guys I.. I’m gonna go with my mom and the Blades for a mission but.. I might not come back.” Keith said softly. “What?! Why?!” Lance asked as he shot up from his seat. Pidge and Hunk frowned deeply, “Keith, what’s going on?” Pidge asked concerned.

Keith sighed out, rubbing his temples. “Guys, I just came here to give you a proper goodbye. I’m choosing to not come back. I promise to stay in touch with you guys but I simply… I simply must be in the space. I love earth and I love you guys but.. I love space more, I was made to be up there rather than to be grounded.” Keith explained, It wasn’t a complete lie because that is another reason. ‘I just can’t be around a certain star who shines like the sun or I’ll end up getting hurt far more.’

His friends were quiet for a moment before Hunk stood up all of a sudden. “Hunk what are you do- HMPNG!!” keith asked before grunting as Hunk wrapped his arms around Keith tightly with tears in his eyes. “I support you in whatever dude! But I’ll miss you!” Hunk cried out. Soon, Pidge and Lance joined in the group hug. “We’ll miss you, Keith!” They all cried.  
Keith laughed as he hugged them back. He will miss them too; He won’t forget all the adventures they had together. They were like a second family to keith other than his mom and Kosmo. After what felt like hours, they pulled away from the hug. “I think you should tell Shiro.. I feel like he would like a goodbye too.” Pidge said. “I was going to-’ Keith said before he was interrupted.

“Goodbye to what?” A voice behind keith asked. Keith quickly turned around to face the man he has been trying to subtly avoid. Shiro stood there with a confused look on his face. Keith couldn’t look into Shiro’s eyes, His pearl like eyes that Keith could get lost for hours in. Pidge looked at keith, “Lance, Hunk and I were heading over to the buffet isle.” Pidge announced to Shiro as she grabbed a confused Lance and Hunk. “Keith. Talk to him.” Pidge hissed as she dragged the two away.

Keith looked at shiro, who was staring at Keith with expecting eyes. ‘He wants an explanation.’ Keith’s inner thoughts hissed. Keith coughed as he finally made actual eye contact with Shiro before he regretted it. “I’m… I’m leaving. There is a mission with the Blades I have to go on.” Keith said. “That’s fantastic, Keith! I don’t understand why it’s something you have to talk to me about.” Shiro said with a small playful laugh. Keith winced before he rubbed his arm, “Shiro- No. I’m leaving but I’m not coming back to earth.” Keith finally said. Shiro smile slowly turned into a frown, “What? Why?” Shiro asked, his eyebrows furrowed. Keith looked away from Shiro, pursing his lips. “I- I just prefer to be in space more rather than here.” Keith said.

Shiro frown deepened, “But that doesn’t mean you shouldn’t come back.” he said staring at Keith. Keith looked Shiro, feeling tears bubble up in his eyes. “Shiro- I- just I- lo-” Keith said before another voice interrupted him. “What’s going on here?” Curtis asked before looking at Shiro, “Takashi? Did you say something mean to Keith?” Curtis asked, his arms slithering around Shiro’s muscular flesh arm. Keith felt a deep irritation course through him. This was a sign from the universe that if Keith doesn’t stay in his place, there will be damaging consequences. “No! Of course not! Keith was going to tell me something. Keith-” Shiro said as he looked at Keith. “I just wanted to say Congratulations before I left on a mission.”

Curtis smiled innocently, “Oh! Thank you Keith!”. Keith stared at the two before stepping back, “I have to go. Goodbye Shiro.” Keith said with a hardened stare. “Keith- Wait-” Shiro said as he reached out for keith. But it was to late, keith was already speeding down to the exit. He didn’t want Shiro to see his tears of frustration.

Keith busted out of the door wiping the tears away. Krolia ,who was waiting patiently against a wall, flinched as she looked at her son. She frowned softly to see Keith wiping tears away, slowly going over to Keith. She hugged him tightly, “Lets go.”

Keith merely nodded and let his mom lead the way.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on IG: Unsatisfied_Rooster
> 
> Makes sure to leave a Kudos and comment. Need them ya know?


End file.
